


What am I going to do with you?

by tiaylasglass



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Cooking, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Hamilton References, M/M, RuPaul's Drag Race References, and alec's a theater nerd, boyfriends who love each other a lot, dont need to watch RuPaul or listen to any musicals to understand, idk they just love each other a lot, literally just fluff, or attempts at cooking and giving up to eat ice cream instead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-02-03 05:56:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12742347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiaylasglass/pseuds/tiaylasglass
Summary: "... I am the A-L-E-X-A-N-D-E-R we are - meant to be..."~Alec's a theater nerd who cannot make pancakes, and Magnus loves him a lot.





	What am I going to do with you?

Magnus couldn’t believe what he was seeing. He stood in the doorway, staring dumbfounded as his boyfriend bounced around the kitchen, sliding on his socks and singing along to the music playing on the radio. A half-empty mug of coffee was lying on the bench as Alec poured batter into a hot pan.  
  
“… I am the A-L-E-X-A-N-D-E-R – we are – meant to be…” Alec sung, albeit quiet enough not to wake Magnus, who he thought was still asleep - not standing metres away and watching him with amusement. Magnus noticed Alec’s cell phone was connected to his radio, allowing him to play his own music via an aux chord.  
  
Magnus wasn’t sure which was more shocking. The fact that Alec was dancing around the kitchen at eight in the morning, or the fact that he was listening to musical soundtracks and singing along word-for-word.  
  
“… Hey yo, I’m just like my country…” Magnus was admittedly having a moment. Later he would deny that his eyes welled up due to the overwhelming love he felt for the ridiculous man standing in front of him. Through the tough beginnings of their relationship, with drama and war making it difficult to get to know each other, they always did find their way back to each other. And there was nothing that could make Magnus happier than being able to watch his boyfriend unashamedly being himself like this.  
  
With a smile, Magnus crept over to Alec and wrapped an arm around his waist, leaning his head on his shoulder and chuckling at the way he jumped in fright at the sudden touch. “Good morning.”  
  
“Morning,” Alec said, turning his head to kiss the side of Magnus’ head while flipping the pancake in the pan. “Didn’t hear you get up.”  
  
“I didn’t know you listened to this music,” Magnus glanced up to him, noticing the growing smile on Alec’s face.  
  
“I used to sneak out of the Institute when I was younger to watch Broadway shows whenever I had the chance.” Magnus listened attentively, always interested in learning more about the ‘tall, mysterious man’ he’d fallen in love with. “While Jace and Izzy were sneaking out to clubs, I was sneaking into musicals and shows.”  
  
“So, you’re one of those theatre nerds?” Alec rolled his eyes, playfully swatting Magnus’ arm. “Raphael is one too, surprisingly. It’s always the people you least expect…”  
  
“Here.” Alec placed the pancake onto the stack beside him and pushed the plate towards Magnus. “Your favourite.”  
  
Magnus looked at Alec quizzically. “Blueberry’s my favourite…”  
  
“But I made them,” Alec said with an innocent grin, eyes widening childishly as he snatched one off his plate and took a bite. Then, he grimaced and spat it back out. “Okay, maybe don’t eat these.”  
  
“I guess those cooking lessons aren’t making much difference,” Magnus sighed dramatically, pushing the plate away. Alec raised an eyebrow.  
  
“Maybe if we spent a little more time cooking than taking our clothes off –,” Magnus pressed a finger to Alec’s lips, shushing him.  
  
“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Alec rolled his eyes again. “Come on, we still have a tub of cookie dough ice-cream left in the freezer. We can finish the season of RuPaul’s Drag Race before you leave for your meeting after lunch.”  
  
“Alright,” Alec agreed. It wasn't the first time they had settled for ice-cream for breakfast, and he doubted it would be the last. He turned the elements off and grabbed the ice-cream and two metal spoons before joining Magnus on the sofa. A few minutes later, they were pressed up against each other, Alec’s head on Magnus’ arm and the ice-cream on their laps. A large, fluffy red blanket was draped over them.  
  
"That dress is terrible," Magnus shook his head, making his dislike clear in his expression and tone.   
  
"Better than the bikini piece," Alec commented. "Who wear a bikini on the second episode?" Magnus nodded in agreement.   
  
A few more minutes passed before Alec spoke up again. “Hey Magnus?” Magnus hummed, indicating that he was listening. Alec slowly lifted his spoon, a mischievous glint in his eye. “Look at me?” Magnus turned his head before his eyes, too busy focusing on the catwalk to notice the spoon full of ice cream in front of his face.  
  
“Alec!” he shouted, jumping in shock as his nose found itself covered in ice-cream. Alec’s body shook with laughter, his eyes crinkling as Magnus tried to hide a smile. “You’re – just – _Alec_!”  
  
“S-sorry,” he laughed, snorting slightly as he looked up at Magnus from the position he’d fallen into from laughing so much. One thing Magnus had noticed – and found utterly adorable – was that Alec sometimes snorted while laughing, especially when it was just the two of them.  
  
“I swear you’re a child,” Magnus stated, eyes shining brightly as he looked down at him. Alec just smiled from where he laid with his head in Magnus’ lap, raising a hand to wipe the ice-cream away. “What am I going to do with you?”  
  
“Love me?” Alec suggested, his eyes as full of love and Magnus’ were. Magnus let his smile grow, leaning down to kiss Alec gently.  
  
“Always.”

**Author's Note:**

> EDIT: so javier (who's playing the lead in hamilton atm) got harry, matt and emeraude to sing along to some hamilton songs and i actually couldn't even like lsjflshflskdhfa literally all i anted was for this to happen and (as i said below) i never thought i would see it!!!!!!!!!!!! im a mess rn honestly i just cant believe this is real
> 
> thank you for reading!! i have this head canon where alec is a theater nerd and even though it's totally unrealistic, a part of me wants nothing more than to see alec singing broadway musicals in s3. since that won't happen, i wrote this!!
> 
> plus, i've been swamped with exams and needed a break from learning about molecular polarity and the cuban revolution. it's a little rushed but i just wanted to write it (and not study for my calculus exam coming up). thanks again for reading!


End file.
